heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Having Nightmares
Heroes who sleeps and have strange weird nightmares. Examples * Disney/Pixar ** Mickey Mouse had a nightmare of marrying Minnie Mouse and he has a dozens of mice kids torturing him. ** Simba had a nightmare of him and his father being thrown off a cliff by Scar into the wildebeest stampede. ** Winnie the Pooh having a nightmare of heffalumps and woozles. ** Max Goof has a nightmare about transforming into his father in front of Roxanne. ** Woody was having a nightmare what Andy puts him the garbage can. ** Piglet has a nightmare about being chased and captured by the Heffalumps and Woozles. ** Rabbit has a nightmare about his friends (including Christopher Robin, Owl and Gopher) moved away because of his selfishness, after he refused to make Easter. ** Mater has having nightmare remembering how much of an embarrassing fool he's been. * DreamWorks ** Po had a nightmare that he saw his real parents but they replaced him with a radish that knows kung-fu. ** Shrek has a nightmare that he has dozens of ogre babies haunting him. ** Alex has nightmare of him and his friends becoming elderly and still in Africa. He also has a nightmare of the zoo being wrecked down. ** RJ the Raccoon has a nightmare of Vincent the Bear eating him. ** After discovering that he's a Hebrew, Moses has a nightmare of the Hebrew baby massacre and the guards are chasing him, ending with him falling into the Nile along with the babies into the jaws of crocodiles. * Warner Bros./Cartoon Network ** Yogi Bear had a nightmare of marrying Cindy Bear. ** Ed had a nightmare that he was punished by his mother which had Jonny's face on her. ** The Iron Giant having a nightmare about the power station incident and hallucinating about several planets being destroyed by identical robots. ** Steven Universe having a nightmare of trying to rescue Lapis Lazuli from Jasper. ** Ben Tennyson has had several nightmares: one involved Wildmutt trying to save a kid before it turned into a sentient Ghostfreak, another involved Humungousaur becoming tiny and eaten by Victor Validus, and other involved him and his cousin Gwen being attacked by a renegade Shock Rock and the Fulumni. ** Batman has a nightmare about a post-apocalyptic world where he leads a group of rebels against an evil Superman. * 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios ** Anastasia having a nightmare of losing her family. ** Manny had a nightmare that Ellie was about to be eaten by Rudy. ** Bart Simpson had a nightmare that he was blamed by his family after he destroyed Lisa's centerpiece for Thanksgiving. ** Homer Simpson dreams that the rapture did exist as he floats into Heaven alive. ** Cale Tucker has a nightmare of the Drej shooting him in the chest. * Nickelodeon ** SpongeBob Squarepants had a nightmare of goofing off instead writing his essay and setting his house on fire. ** Angelica Pickles having a nightmare of her parents neglecting her in favor of her supposed baby brother. ** Chuckie Finster having a nightmare of Tommy Pickles turning into a bizarre clown. His father Chaz later dreams the exact same thing, only with Tommy's dad Stu as the weird clown. ** Stimpy had a nightmare of being chased by Muddy Mudskipper because he is a bum and was about to be eaten by him as a giant TV set. * Twilight Sparkle has a nightmare about Midnight Sparkle taking over her. * Flint had a nightmare of being captured by Cobra Commander. * Kyle Broflovski had a nightmare of him torturing Jesus Christ. And he also had a nightmare of him and Ike being blown up by a nuclear missile that destroyed South Park. * Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo have strange nightmares. But lucky for them, Princess Luna cures their nightmares. * Charlie Barkin had a nightmare about if he doesn't do a good deed on Earth, He will end up in Hell. * Ellen Ripley had a nightmare of that a chestburster was about to come out of her chest. * Jaller having a nightmare of being killed by Turahk. * Gohan having a nightmare of Frieza being disguised as his father, Goku. Also, he had a nightmare of his mother, Chi-Chi and Piccolo getting killed by Cell. * Goku having a nightmare of his friends and family getting killed by the Androids. * Vegeta having a nightmare of why he can't become a Super Saiyan. * Mimi Tachikawa having a nightmare of her friends neglecting her. * Neo having a nightmare of having his mouth sealed shut by Agent Smith. * Rei has a nightmare of a man being burned to death by a mysterious woman. * Sarah Connor had a nightmare of being blown up by a nuclear missile that destroyed the city. * George Newton has nightmare about his house being ransacked by a swarm of St. Bernard puppies. * Michael Afton faces his Nightmares after his brothers death. * Boog has a nightmare about the Wailing Wampus Werewolf. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes